DAL Rennel
DAL Rennel is a DAL who claims to be 21 years old but in reality is only 2 years old. He has a higher Pitched voice than Harry "High Pitch" Blazeby and sucks at insults. He is also extremely racist, bad at comebacks and has a sad life as he makes 3 part long videos to insult other people. He originated heavily from a No-Dick-Double-Headed-DAL. He has come from Planet DAL and is the most Improper being in the Universe. He cannot even fly in the DAL Air Force since he is to Improper and too fat to do so. Some say he is so Improper that even some DALs disrespect him. He claims that his insults are superior to ours but that is not the case, he wants to believe that to make him feel better but it will never be true. He also wants to believe that Professor Christian James gets all of his insults and comebacks from a website, this is also not true, Professor Christian James is a lad so he has the mindset and creativity to do so. If contact is made with the Super DAL, multiple symptoms may develop, if any of the following symptoms occur, it may be the start of your complete transformation into a Super DAL or if you are fortunate enough, you may only be morphed into a regular DAL. There are ways that the Federal Department of Hydraulic Radiation are working on to cure this, as we always say, people can change if they want to. WARNING This DAL is a very unpleasant type of person to be around, please avoid contact with these types of people at all costs as they do not care for others, their emotions or what they are saying. He lies in order to make himself feel better and attempt to hurt others in a way. Symptoms * Rabies * Fatness (99% chance you will be as fat as this Super DAL) * 90% chance of dick falling off. this may be due to the fact that this DAL has no dick himself. * Ugliness, much like this Super DAL, you could turn out to be as ugly as him. * and the new disease which was founded recently but has not been released yet! the dikdriblin disease. * Newer research has discovered that D.A.L.C.D is roaming Rennell' s body. if any of these symptoms are discovered by a trained scientist, you will be executed. Trivia * He lost an insult war to the Federal Department of Hydraulic Radiation on the 13th of December 2014. * He is classified as a Super DAL. * He was the Very first Super DAL ever discovered. * He claims to own a Private channel with 1 Million subscribers on youtube which is a lie because what channel with 1 Million subscribers is private and why hasn't anyone heard of him before? Sightings / Images Here are some images and sightings of the Super DAL - DAL Rennel.